


Как призвать фейри?

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [2]
Category: Original Fantasy Work
Genre: Gen, фотоистория, фудчеллендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Маленькая история о том, как призвать фейри, и что для этого нужно сделать.
Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866187
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Челлендж





	Как призвать фейри?

**Author's Note:**

> Фудчеллендж. Пряники и конфеты сделаны вручную специально для челленджа

* * *

Как призвать фейри? Всем известно, что фейри падки на молоко и сладости, и казалось бы, чего проще - устрой им угощение, и дело сделано.  
На самом деле это совсем непросто.

Во-первых, сладости должны быть очень хорошими, а молоко - свежим. Во-вторых, для успешного призыва сладости нужно сделать самостоятельно. И тут уж придется постараться, чтобы не оплошать.

Напечь имбирных пряников из лучшей муки, гречишного меда, отборных яиц, свежего масла и драгоценных специй, и наделать конфет из шоколада, орехов, меда и чернослива, не используя при этом ничего железного. Для успешного призыва ни пряники, ни конфеты, ни молоко не должны касаться металла. А потом в укромном уголке где-нибудь в роще или в парке выбрать хорошее, тихое местечко, и устроить для феи стол.

И помните - никакого металла, никакой синтетики, иначе феи могут обидеться и сделать какую-нибудь гадость...

Но что это? Фея явно побывала здесь, угостилась на славу, но сбежала, оставив разоренный стол. Что-то пошло не так... Кто-то спугнул ее?

И только придя домой, мы поняли, в чем было дело: молоко-то кипятилось в стальной кастрюльке! Эх, недоглядели...

* * *

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715584) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714063) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715716) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715752) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726192)  



End file.
